Carmelita Fox
Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox (カルマリータ・モントーヤ・フォックス, Karuma Montōya Fokkusu), is both a fictional character and tritagonist of the ''Sandiego Cooper'' series. She is an anthropomorphic female vixen, a member of INTERPOL and is almost always in constant pursuit of the two thief alliance, and therefore has her mind set on capturing Carmen Sandiego and Sly Cooper, who she has a complicated friendly rivalry relationship with, which Sly often uses to escape capture at the last minute. Though excellent in capturing everyday criminals, she had never been successful in capturing Carmen, Sly or their alliance gang. Carmelita was obsessive in her goal to capture Sly, which often led to her venting out her frustrations on her unfortunate criminal captives. She uses a shock pistol as her weapon of choice, which contains powerful blasts and a target lock. "You can't escape me, Raccoon!" :—Carmelita to Sly, as he escapes. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Alésia Glidewell (English), Makoto Tsubasa (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Canadian French), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Spain-Spanish) Biography Appearance Carmelita is a fox with brownish-orange fur, a beauty mark under her left eye, and thick, wavy blue hair with bangs tied in a braid by a gold hairband. She has worn other clothing during undercover missions and everyday life, including a long black ball gown with a split down the left side of the skirt, a red Chinese-style dress with a veil, and a short blue dress, among others. * Hair Color: Blue * Fur Color: Orange and Cream * Eye Color: Brown * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * INTERPOL ** James Barkley ** Detective Winthorp Family * Unnamed Parents Neutral * Her team ** Carmen Sandiego ** Player ** Ivy ** Zack * Cooper Gang ** Sly Cooper ** Murray Hippo ** Bentley Turtle ** The Guru * A.C.M.E. ** The Chief ** Chase Devineaux ** Julia Argent * Penelope * Dimitri Lousteau * Panda King * Cooper Clan ** Rioichi Cooper ** "Tennessee Kid" Cooper ** Caveman "Bob" Cooper ** Sir Galleth Cooper ** Salim al-Kupar Rivals Enemies * V.I.L.E. ** Professor Gunnar Maelstrom ** Coach Brunt ** Dr. Saira Bellum ** Countess Cleo *** Dash Haber ** Graham ** Cookie Booker ** Paper Star * Fiendish Five ** Clockwerk ** Muggshot * Klaww Gang ** The Contessa * Neyla * Dr. M * General Tsao * Cyrille Le Paradox * Toothpick Powers and Abilities Carmelita is shown to be an excellent combatant and very capable in a fight. She has impressive acrobatic skills, capable of matching Sly in agility and speed. She also possesses great balance, given that in her chases, she always manages to prevent herself from plummeting down near fatal landings (such as near the edges of high buildings or mountain peaks). Carmelita can also leap higher altitudes than Sly to compensate her inability to climb/spire jump/rail walk and is incredibly adept at using her shock pistol. She seems to have a great deal of lower body strength, given her jumping abilities and the fact that she's shown delivering kicks that can send even the burliest of flashlight guards flying. She also has a strong force of will, being able to fight off the Contessa's hypnosis (which was also being powered by the Clockwerk Eyes, increasing the Contessa's abilities). Sly himself complimented her skills when Bentley expressed concern for her ability to go one-on-one with Muggshot, who she was able to damage (albeit only slightly) with a physical attack, something even Murray was unable to do. In Thieves in Time, she is also able to change her ammo type from default to Auto Fire, Charge Shot, Stun Ammo and Triple Fire. Also, she is surprisingly good at belly dancing, which she reluctantly used to distract the guards while Sly, Salim and the gang opened the vault. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early Life Carmelita is a fourth generation member of law enforcement. At a young age, she studied at Sleuth Academy and graduated at the top of her class. After graduating from the Police Academy with honors, she began working for the Investigative Services Division of INTERPOL. Her boss and mentor was Inspector James Barkley. At an unknown point in her career, Carmelita became acquainted with Constable Neyla and The Contessa. Meeting Sly and Carmen When Inspector Barkley was nearing retirement, he wanted to know he was passing his department into the right hands. Therefore, he gave Carmelita, his rookie protégée and the number one candidate for the job, the task of securing the Parisian Opera House and protecting the Diva Diamond, a jewel owned by opera singer Pachyderma Tuskinanny. While patrolling the roof, Carmelita found a raccoon looking at a map and overlooking the city. Assuming the worst, she called for some guards and they apprehended him. Seeing the intruder face to face, she was taken back by how attractive he was. He was then put in the janitor's closet. He eventually escaped and when Barkley found out, he yelled at Carmelita, blaming her for his escape. Angry about how the intruder had made her look the fool in front of her boss, she stormed off in search of him. She searched backstage for any traces of the raccoon. While investigating, she heard a commotion around the corner from her position, but when she inspected it, there was nobody there. On the opera's stage, Pachyderma was wailing over the fact that the Diva Diamond was stolen. Barkley screamed at Carmelita at the top of his lungs, reducing her to tears. Out of nowhere, a man fell from the air above them; he had been tied up suspended by a rope and had a paper bag over his head. Carmelita removed the bag to find Pierre, the stage manager, with the Diva Diamond around his neck. Inside the bag, Carmelita found a calling card from Sly, which revealed the identity of the intruder. For securing the opera house, protecting the Diva Diamond and arresting Pierre, Carmelita was given a promotion by Barkley. This would be the first time of many that she and Sly would encounter each other. Synopsis ''Sandiego Cooper'' Plot in the Series Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Inspector Carmelita Fox Sly Cooper Wiki * Inspector Carmelita Fox Heroes Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Characters